No maim, Nice stops at MIDNIGHT!
by Toa Ihu-Toa of Midnight
Summary: Alice and Furno had a relation ship that evolved into a family. And, with family, comes family troubles! This story shows ho their lives play in these "family matters".


A music box played softly as the destruction of Makuhero city took place. Once the destruction stopped,the box,stopped. then a red hand lifted it up and closed it. Furno smiled,it was finally over. As the day ended,the heros helped the citizens in the rubble.  
The sky was soon a gentle pink as the heros left for recharge and sleep. Furno met up with his wife,Alice. Some of her armor actually HAD to be taken off to be repaired or replaced from damage that was extensive. She sighed and she plopped into bed with Furno removing his cape and shoulder armor. "gosh,my body hurts..." she said. "Cant blame ya."  
Furno said puting the cape and amor on a dresser. Furno knew that she was mostly concerned  
for their only child,Alinah. Apparently,so her parents could defend her,the factory,and the whole city,they intrusted her to Zib and Quadle. During evacuation of the factory being breached,they had to take her to a special unit in the evacuation sector.

-  
FLASH BACK

Zib ran down the hall,with Quadle holding Alinah tightly right on his heels. As they reached the evacuation unit with the other workers,they took her to the medical room.  
"Oh gosh,why now." Zib said coming with a bottle of some formula to give to the child. Quadle handed her to him as he feed her. They felt bad for her parents. Haveing to leave her to stop countless villans from wipeing HeroFactory completely off the map of the universe. The girl had turned 1 a few months before. Zib took the bottle and set it down on a table when he noticed she was full. Zib patted her back,after she burped and yawned,he sat down and rocked her to sleep. Soon,the time they prayed for finally came,it was over.

-  
END FASH BACK

The two slept soundly untill someone opened the door and came into the room. "Mommy,daddy.." A voice said lightly as the two woke up. "Who is it?" Furno asked.  
They looked to see,Alinah who held a toy bear,which was clearly old from it many patches and replaced buttons. Alice got out of bed to see what was wrong for her to come in this late. "Whats wrong sweety?" Alice asked. "I had a bad dream." Her daughter said with fear in her voice. Her mother picked her up and placed her right in the middle of them. She snuggled up to her father,holding her teddy bear. "What was the dream about?" Her father asked. "The bugs that came here were chasing me. And,they got me." She said still scared. Her father held her and stroked her head. "Its ok,if they ever try to get you,me and mommy will keep them away." He measured her. They all finally fell asleep,keeping each other safe from the thought of such a dream,really happening.

-  
17 YEARS LATTER

Alinah walked down the hallway,she looked for one person. Stormer. She needed to ask him were her parents were. SHe found him in the room were Nex,Bulk,and Stringer were playing robo-ball. "Hey Stormer!" She yelled. Stormer turned around to see her at the door. He walked up to her,thinking that the game i about to turn into something else. "Yes Alinah?"  
He asked her. "Have you seen my mom and dad?" SHe asked. "well,i think they went on a mission to the planet QUARIS sector 39245,but they should be back soon." He replied. Then they heard of what sounded like a ball hitting heads. They turned around to see that what was once a game of robo-ball,to a painful game of robo-dodgeball! The teen and retired leader laughed at the sight of the mishap. "Hey sis!" a little bos voice called. Alinah turned to see her little brothers,Feliciano and Ivan. They ran and hugged their sisters legs,even though they were only up to her hips in hight. Stormer kneeled down to them to let the get a much better look off him,since he was much taller. "So you both go by the team name Hero-talia." He said smiling to them. "Yep! And you go by Preston Stormer." Ivan,the oldest of the two said smiling a bit wider. "He claims he will be the leader of the group when hes grown." Alinah said to the older hero. Stormer chuckled at the quote. "Well,i hate to burst his bubble,but when your father retires,you were going to be leader." He said. Ivan pouted,but then his sister said that he could be 2nd in command.  
Later on, they played AVP 3, which Alinah was like the master at it than all other heros. Twice Feliciano got lose in the pyramid, and looking for him Ivan got killed like 5 times in a row.

-  
2 hours later

"Hey kids, what'cha doing?" Their father said coming through the door. "Just watching my brothers fail at my favorite video game." Alinah said. Her laid back nature defiantly came from her dad along with her mothers "touch-my-family-and-die" nature seen in battle. Feliciano got his mothers timid nature, and hes always quiet. Ivan however, was fully influenced with his father peppy,"happy go lucky" side. Oh, not to mention, he talks A LOT. "Well, your mother says it time for you two to go to bed." Furno said. "Awwwwww." The twins said disappointed. "Why can Alinah stay up!?" Ivan asked his dad, pointing at his way older sister. "Becuse im older and way more responsable than you both combined." Alinah said to him smiling. Their dad took them to their room to bid good night. "Daddy," Feliciano lightly called his dad. "Yes Feliciano?" He responded. "Can you tell me a bed-time story?" He asked in his 6 year old sounding voice. "Were both 7 Feli! We dont need bed-time story's!" Ivan said his brother. "Now Ivan." A feminine voice said in the door way. Their mother, Alice was standing in the door way. "Your brother has the same rights as you do. so he can get a bed-time story." She softly said. She was truly tired. Of corse, that's obvious with another child on the way. Ivan pouted, and his parents told them a bed-time story.


End file.
